The Governor
The Governor was a ultra troll on King Yemmas Place Forum & the leader of the Woodburry Army a army of insane followers who would die & do anything for him. The Governor nearly took over the site infact he did but the users made a new site Planet Namek Forum which became way better. The Governor was defeated when Nintendo,Kingcold,Kira,Cecil,Banjo(even tho hes a ultra troll) maneged to fire a spirit bomb large enough to bust a whole through his stomach killing him. Before this he was a ally of Planet Namek Forum adding them in the fight with the Republicans however after he betrayed Planet Namek. Arrival at the Site The Governor arrivied at King Yemmas in December of 2011 he started out simply as a minor troll during the era of Bio Banjo the Governor seemed nothing like a regular troll he made a topic clamming he would take over the site however he was voted down during the month of December not much happend with the Governor. Basically nothing is known about his past. Republican War Arrivial of Woodburry Troops With the Republican war brewing & many Republican trolls coming to King Yemmas Planet Nameks Army was near war with the trolls. The Governor had sweared to bring his army of fucking minions to take over the site on January 18th The Governors army arrivied with his 2nd in Command Gabe Blake & His 3rd In Command Bruce Cooper both 100% loyal & would die for the Governor & serve him to death along with Eugene(Cage Fighter) & Harold Cage Fighter. Other of his soilders arrivied 2 days later which included Caesar Martinez & Corporal Sam along with prisoners such as Axel,Tyreese,Billy Greene,Dexter The Governor was unleshed on the forum making 30-40 posts insulting / trolling the site Nintendo 64 & Kingcold94 fought him a ton so did others such as Kamiccolo & Angryvideogamenerd & Dragonzeta99 & Gamer2killer4 soon Major Gene Gavin his 4th in command arrivied with the rest of his army. Alliance With Planet Namek/King Yemmas Battle with The Republicans Battle with Newt Gingrich Listen up Gingrich you fat fucking old pile of shit im the FUCKING Governor you pile of shit heres the deal ill let you live if you SUCK MY DICK everyday be my fucking bitch then clean up the SHIT i miss on the toliet how the fuck does that sound? i think its a pretty good fucking deal HAHAHAHAHA -The Governor about to finish o Newt Gingrich After his large army arrivied The Governor arrivied in chat & had fight with the Republican Newt Gingrich one of John McCains best fighters Nintendo 64,Kingcold94,Pride The Arrogant,Banjotron2000 were in chat.Gingrich started out winning the fight but then The Governor got serious & slowly began to power up then easyly over poweredGingrich ripping of his Dick then Pulling Out A Giant Knife & Cutting him several times slicing of his kidney Gingrich barley alive ran back John McCain who gave him a Sensu Bean then killed him. Killing Herman Cain : HAHAHAHAAHAH ITS TIME TO DIE! BRING OUT THAT FUCKING NIGGER HERMAN CAIN BRUCE : - The Governor about to Kill Herman Cain After defeating Gingrich The Governor signed a peace treaty with Planet Namek & with Nintendo 64,Kincold94 to defeat the Republicans. The Governor decided to attack The Republicans to get revenege because Rick Santorum killed Private Matthew. The Governor recvied the help of Bio Banjo who wished to join The Governor & captured Herman Cain who was sneaking into Woodburry with Glenn Beck to kill of Eugene(Cage Fighter) & many more. Bruce Cooper later caught Glenn Beck then beat him till he nearly died then The Governor killed Herman Cain & cut of his head. Meanwhile Glenn Beck snuck out of the Prison then ran away to McCain who killed Beck violently. Assemblying His Army ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LISEN UP............. WE HAVE TO RALLY TO FUCKING INVADE THE REPUBLICAN FAGGETS SOON. WITHIN THE WEEK WERE GOING TO KICK THEIR ASS WE BECAME ALLIES WITH THE USERS HERE NINTENDO,KINGCOLD, BANJOTRON AND OTHERS AND ALSO THE DEMOCRATS WE HAVE PUT OUR DIFFERENCES ASIDE TO DEFEAT THAT OLD FUCKING HOMO JOHN MCCAIN SO LISTEN UP EVERYONE ASSEMBLE HERE AND WE MARCH SOON TO INVADE, ITS LIFE OR DEATH PEOPLE ONLY 1 FUCKING GROUP CAN SURVIVE.... DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO BACK OUT INTO THE WILD WITH ZOMBIES CRAWLING EVERYWHERE????? DIDNT THINK SO WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL.................RIGHT HERE...............AND RIGHT NOW AGAINST THOSE FUCKING REPUBLICAN DICKS ASSEMBLE! -The Governor Assemblying his army Category:Woodburry Trolls Category:Villains Category:Woodburry Villains